omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Calc Stacking
What is it? *'Calc Stacking' means that the results obtained from a previous calculation is used in order to calculate a different feat that happens in-series. *Primarily used as a method in order to calculate a character's speed from a new feat, there is a flaw in this method where the results obtained from using it almost always leads to a calculated value that is inflated. **An example of where this practice would come to play? If Character in a feat has been calculated to have a speed of X m/s, that same result is used in order to find a new character's speed in a different feat that happens later in-series. The potential problems? **There is no concrete evidence that a character in a new scene would have moved at a resulting speed obtained from a previous calculation. **It's very likely that stacking results obtained from previous calculations over and over would result in speeds of characters that are way higher in comparison to a feat(s) that a character would have trouble performing later in-series. **Inconsistencies may arise at times, where different characters who previously did not directly scale from a character that performed a speed feat shows the capability to start matching that character(s) in combat. *If a character's (and those who scale to it) was obtained from a series of consistently increasing results so that they would easily be able to dodge something extremely fast, but was shown to be hit by a projectile that has a speed that is much slower (or a projectile that a character could easily have dodged given their level of speed), what then? *Note the usage of pixel scaling is an acceptable method when it comes to calculations, even if the method is applied over several steps in order to achieve the desired results, although it's a rather moot point in comparison to the points stated above. Examples of Calc-Stacking *'Example 1:' Character A evades a bullet from a short distance. Assuming that Character A has Supersonic speed based on visible evidence that a bullet was dodged, the value for Supersonic speed is then used to calculate the speed of Character B that compares to Character A in a different feat. **Both Character B and Character A may not be moving at full speed in a new feat, in comparison to a previous feat where Character A dodged a bullet. **Character A's previous feat could have been a bit feat, and thus Character's A's actual speed may be unknown. *'Example 2:' Character B was shown to be unable to react to Character A, and since Character A traveled a distance from point A to B before Character B could react to it, it means that Character A is about (insert number here) times faster than Character B, based on a calculated speed feat that Character B performed in a previous feat. **This example is rather debatable, as it is possible to figure out the approximate reaction time from a character, as the equation (Time = Distance/Velocity) would explain how long it took a certain character to cover a certain amount of distance based on the speed of his movements. *'Example 3:' If Character A slams into a tank, and causes that tank to move at a certain speed, the tank's kinetic energy can be used to figure out the speed of Character A before he/she slammed into the tank. **(0.5)*(mass 1)*((velocity 1)^2) = 0.5*(mass 2)*((velocity 2)^), where 1 = character, 2 = tank **This example is also debatable, although at the exact moment Character A slammed into the tank, he/she could have applied extra strength directly towards that tank in addition to the kinetic energy generated by his/her movement. Category:Calculation Instructions